Ghostbusters References (Print)
This is a collection of Ghostbusters Tributes, Spoofs, & References that have appeared in various print sources in the years since the release of Ghostbusters (from 1984 to the present). The items that appear below, while significant, do not warrant their own articles, hence why they appear here. This collection is but one of many here at the Ghostbusters Wiki. Please consult the main Ghostbusters Tributes, Spoofs, & References page for the full index of articles. A concerted effort has been made to present the information in chronological order. All data that has been verified will include images and/or a video clip link. If you wish to add a reference to this article, please provide an image or video (cued up to the reference, or with a timestamp notation) to back it up. An image uploaded to the Wiki is preferred due to the likelihood of video takedowns (especially on YouTube). Any reference without an image or video to verify may be removed from this article in the future. Items in need of an image, video, or some kind of reference have the "Citation Needed" notation. Print * Cracked Magazine - has made numerous spoofs of Ghostbusters. * Mad Magazine - did two spoofs of Ghostbusters: A parody of the first movie entitled "Ghost Dusters", as well as a spoof of Ghostbusters II years later. * Newsweek (December 10, 1984) - used the No-Ghost Sign on the cover in a story about tax reform called "Tax Busters". Newsweek12-10-1984Cover.jpg|Cover * Muppet Magazine (Spring 1985) - did a five page parody based on Ghostbusters called "Grossbusters". * Star Invaders (Spring 1985) - is a magazine that speculates on what a Ghostbusters II movie would be like. * Speed Racer vol. 1 #24 & 25 (September/October, 1989) - featured appearances of NOW Comics publisher Tony Caputo and the NOW convention booth. The booth included a replica Ecto-1, a man-sized Mr. Stay Puft, and a giant inflatable Slimer (the Slimer wasn't visible in #25). #24 included a photograph of the display on the inside of the front cover, along with a man and woman in Ghostbusters garb. * Child's Play #3 (September, 1991) - features Chucky in a "no" symbol taking a similar pose to the Ghostbusters logo. ChildsPlay3Comic.jpg| * Judge Dredd (#?, Date?) - In the stories featuring Judge Death, Dredd sometimes uses a device similar to a ghost trap to contain Death's spirit form. He is then usually placed into a "containment unit". * Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 #14 (December 2001) - The characters wonder if the influx of superheroes and mutant is "a sign" just like in Ghostbusters. UltimateSpiderManComic14.jpg| * The Amazing Spider-Man #507 (July 2004) - In one panel of this issue written by J. Michael Straczynski, Spider-Man says to a villain "Let me guess...you're the Gatekeeper, right? Well, if you're looking for the Keymaster, he's in another movie. Ghostbusters. C'mon, everybody in New York's seen it, it's mandatory or they take away your driver's license." AmazingSpiderManComic507.jpg|(credit: Proton Charging * The Amazing Spider-Man #589 (May, 2009) - The Real Ghostbusters make a cameo as volunteers working out of Aunt May's F.E.A.S.T. location. AmazingSpiderManComic589.jpg| * Knights of the Dinner Table #201 (September, 2013) - features a cover homage to Ghostbusters with the main characters in the Ecto-1 blasting at Stay Puft chasing them. (The book can be purchased in print and PDF formats from the publisher.) KnightsoftheDinnerTable201cover.png|Knights of the Dinner Table #201 Cover * Hawkeye vs. Deadpool #0 (November, 2014) - featured Deadpool wearing an "Alien Busters" costume, which resembles a Ghostbusters costume. HawkeyeVsDeadpoolIssue0AlienBusters.jpg| * Invincible #116 (January, 2015) - On the last page of the issue, a Stay Puft doll can be seen on a background shelf. * Knights of the Dinner Table #226 (2015) - features a cover referencing Ghostbusters with the main characters blasting a person resembling the no-ghost logo. (The book can be purchased in print and PDF formats from the publisher.) KnightsoftheDinnerTable226cover.jpg|Knights of the Dinner Table #226 Cover * Steambusters #1-2 (February & June, 2015) - A steampunk parody of the Ghostbusters concept set in 19th Century England. * Batgirl vol. 4 #48 (January, 2016) - Barbara Gordon purchases the Burnside version of Hook & Ladder 8 for her new start-up business. It's featured on the first two pages of the issue and subsequent appearances. BatgirlVol4Issue48GBReferenceFirehouse.JPG| * Huck #5 (February, 2016) - features a variant cover that parodies the no-ghost logo and changes the name of the book to "Huckbusters" in the Ghostbusters font. Comicvine- Huck #5 Huck5Comic.jpg| * Uncanny Avengers vol. 3 #6 (May, 2016) - Deadpool makes a reference to Peter Venkman and uses his name as a verb. UncannyAvengersVol3Issue6GBReferenceVenkman.jpg| * Ms. Marvel vol. 4 #6 (June, 2016) - Ms. Marvel makes reference to the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man in regards to the giant proto-clone of her on a rampage. MsMarvelVol4Issue6GBReferenceOfStayPuft.jpg| * Avengers Standoff: Assault on Pleasant Hill Omega (June, 2016) - The villains' construction of a containment unit led to Trapster making reference to the film. * Jupiter's Legacy 2 #1 (June, 2016) - One of the characters is said to be watching The Real Ghostbusters on television. * Amazing Spider-Man vol. 4 #12 (July, 2016) - When a battle with the Ghost takes Spider-Man and Iron Man to the New York Public Library, it prompts Spider-Man to make a reference to both it being in the movie and the climax of the film in regards to how the heroes defeated Ghost. AmazingSpiderManVol4Issue12GBReference.JPG| * Adventures of Supergirl #3 (August, 2016)- Supergirl calls her foe "Gozer the Gozerian" after the villain's exposition about the reason for their confrontation. AdventuresOfSupergirlIssue3GBReferenceGozerTheGozerian.JPG| * Uncanny Avengers vol. 3 #10 (August, 2016) - The Wasp uses Ghostbusters, the Keymaster and Gozer as a means to determine if a recently resurrected Hank Pym was the genuine article or not. UncannyAvengersVol3Issue10GBReferenceKeymasterOfGozer.JPG| * Superman vol. 4 #4 (September, 2016) - During the issue's climactic battle, an onlooker declares that "Somebody should call the Ghostbusters." * The Astonishing Ant-Man #12 (November, 2016) - Series star Scott Lang utters "Aw, no, we got the Ghostbusters II judge" after a stern lecture from said judge at Lang's trial about being held in contempt for any unauthorized superheroic interruptions. * Silk vol. 2 #15 (February, 2017) - While confronting Dr. Octopus, Spectro tries to leave with the parting quip: "But you are a doctor of octopi, not a buster of ghosts, so if you'll excuse me--". * Deadpool vol. 4 #24 (March, 2017) - Agent Preston threatens Madcap, currently possessing another being to act as his body, with "I'm gonna slide a ghost trap underneath your creepy ass and--". * Deadpool vol. 4 #30 (July, 2017) - Deadpool makes two Ghostbusters references during the dialogue of the issue. * Deadpool vol. 4 #32 (August, 2017) - Deadpool has a guilt-inspired dream where his latest kill was actually a ghost he was busting. DeadpoolVol4Issue32GBReference.JPG| * Infinite Seven #6 (August, 2017) - One of the characters summons up a hideously deformed version of Mr. Stay Puft to combat his enemies. InfiniteSevenIssue6GBReference.JPG| * Secret Empire #8 (October, 2017) - contains two references. The first, Iron Man tells Sam Wilson not to think of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man when he went off to use a Cosmic Cube fragment. The second, Dr. Strange had to promise his house to a pair of creatures living in the New York Public Library who were tired of tourists trying to take their picture thinking they were the "Ghostbusters lady", aka the Library Ghost. * Runaways #4 (February, 2018) - Molly's mother is said to have played "Ghostbusters" while learning an instrument as a kid. RunawaysIssue4GBReference.jpg| * 'Justice League: No Justice '#3 (May, 2018) - Harley Quinn compares a giant Starro to the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. JusticeLeagueNoJusticeIssue3GBReference.JPG| * 'Spider-Man/Deadpool '#42 (January, 2019) - When Bug declares he needs to study a sample of some cave gunk, Spider-Man equates his curiosity to Ray Stantz. SpidermanDeadpoolIssue42GBReference.JPG| * 'Raven: Daughter of Darkness '#10 (January, 2019) - In explaining why he couldn't allow Raven to teleport him, Baron Winters equates the result of that to what happens when you cross the streams of the proton packs. RavenDaughterOfDarknessIssue10GBReference.JPG| See Also * Ghostbusters Tributes, Spoofs, %26 References * Ghostbusters Cameos References Category:Tributes, Spoofs, & References